teachers_petfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Helperman
Leonard Amadeus Helperman '(voiced by Shaun Flemming) is Spot's owner and the main character of ''Teacher's Pet. He is picked on at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not popular. He wishes Spot would stop this silly masquerade and return home to be his dog. Bio Leonard is Spot's master and best friend. He is very unpopular,because his mom is the teacher and just wants to be normal. All the other kids bully him and are very mean to him. He gets beaten up, wrongly accused, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot. Except for Scott and Leslie, he doesn't have any friends at school. Personality Leonard is a kind, moralistic, honest, friendly, and loyal child. Despite all that he doesn't have friends except for Spot/Scott, Leslie, Mr. Jolly, and Pretty Boy. Often, Leonard gets punished or beat up when he gets involved in Spots "amazing plans". He gets annoyed by Spot/Scott's actions but at the end, he realizes how much he likes him. His allies are his best friend/girlfriend Leslie Dunkling, his dog Spot Helperman, his cat Mr. Jolly, and Pretty Boy. His enemies are Dr. Ivan Krank, Principal Strickler, Scott Leadready II, and Tallulah. Episode Appearance Leonard is an 11 year old boy with very pale-blue skin, a chubby body, and orange hair. His outfit is a navy blue sweater with a red stripe in the middle, yellow slacks, and blue sneakers. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is ashamed that his moms the teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He finds out that Scott is really his dog and recuantly agrees to let Scott stay. He has the biggest crush on his next-door neighbor and BFF, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott better). For some reason, Leonard doesn't have a father. In one episode, its revealed that he had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. Future In 12 years in the future, he and Leslie get married and they have a son named Scott and they are the masters of Spot Jr, Little Jolly, and Maurice. Movie Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krnak. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, She starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. At the end, he gives Spot back his collar making him his dog again. Relationships with other Charcters '''Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II (Friend/Rival) - Spot and Leonard are best friends when they're at the park or taking a nice walk.Scott and Leonard are arch-enemies they're always competing for popularity and attention, Scott always has amazing plans that get Leonard punished or beat up. But, every now and then they help each other out. In the movie, they hate each other even more when Spot/Scott is turned into a man. Leslie Dunkling (Best Friend/Love Interest) -''' Leslie is Leonard's best friend and the love of his life. They have known each other since they were babies and they love doing things together. Unfortunately, since 4th grade Leslie doesn't hang out with Leonard as much, is unaware that he secretly loves her and she now likes Spot/Scott better than him. There are times that prove that Leslie has strong feelings for Leonard. In the epilouge of the movie, she kisses him finally having the two become a couple. 'Mary Helperman (Mother)-' Leonard and Mary have an average mother-son relationship. Leonard is ashamed about his mother being his teacher as she has a tendency to humiliate him and even enjoy it. Mary always scolds Leonard when he disobeys her or does something disgusting (usually her scolding at Leonard is Spot/Scott's fault). '''Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy (Friends)- Leonard loves his cat and bird as much as he loves his dog. He is always glad to have them when he needs them the most such as in the movie when they finally find him after a 3 day trip to Florida and when they're in danger, he is willing to help them. Quotes *"Oh Spot I love you too" *"Nice dress...... Leslie" *"You can talk" *"Dont give me those big sad dog eyes" *"You all hurted my feelings" *"But I didn't do anything sir" *"Oh Spot you're back" *"Why can't I be a normal kid like any other" *"Dont call me "Doodlebug" Trivia *Leonard is a mix of Meg Griffin, Charlie Brown, Adam Lyon, Andy Johnson, Eliza Thornberry, and Greg Heffely (they all are friends with talking animals, 2 of them are always being mistreated, and 3 of them are always being tormented and beat up by other students) *Leonard has a singing talent. *His Birthday is November 23rd, 1990. *The name Helperman is Jewish so it can be assumed that Leonard is a Jew despite not being confirmed *He is the 2nd character to be voiced by Shaun Fleming Gallery 01.jpg picteacherspet4.jpg tumblr_mavgmoTbCU1qhcrb0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png 1087259503.jpg Scholasticnews indepth summer teacher.jpg Disneysteacherspet.jpg 432021930.jpg Tumblr_ma1evjPcSE1r3jtxx.png|Mwah 13465543.jpg Tumblr_ma0epqAKLE1r3jtxx.png|Leonard when he first got Spot gary fashion.jpg 200px-88688.jpg 200px-2393939.jpg 200px-Tumblr ma0ed2bfOa1r3jtxx.png Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 9.12.16 PM.png C-cartoon.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.44 PM.png|Oh Spot Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.54 PM.png|You can talk Teacherspet7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 6.30.50 PM.png|Trying to Eskimo kiss Leslie Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.54.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.59.18 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Parents Category:Boyfriends Category:Lovers Category:Main characters